


Through the Looking Glass

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bodyswap, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Lionel pays Lex a visit in Clark's body. His intentions were to retrieve the money stolen from him, but those plans quickly go by the wayside as he determines that he can secure a much sweeter revenge. *Warning: Lionel is in Clark's body as he has sex with Lex* How can Lex justify what he's allowed to happen. Did he allow it? And how will Clark handle the fallout once his body is his again?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Lionel Luthor
Kudos: 19





	Through the Looking Glass

Lex felt as though the world were upside-down. What looking glass had he fallen through exactly? Before him stood Clark Kent, or so he thought…

Just ten minutes ago, Lex had been minding his own business, working on his laptop when the farm boy came waltzing into the mansion’s study asking, “crunching numbers or spinning daydreams?” 

Clark’s presence wasn’t unusual…no, Lex had grown far too used to the young man barging in, soapbox in hand to berate whatever shadier dealings he had going on. But there was something markedly off about the nineteen-year-old who stood before him. 

For one, rather than a blinding primary colored t-shirt or the familiar plaid button downs he usually wore, Clark looked as though he’d gone through Lex’s closet. Well-fitting slacks sat snugly on his hips, secured by a nice belt and trailing off at formal shoes. He was also wearing a business casual navy-blue button down in a shade of non-blinding normality that had Lex doing a double take. 

The shirt was nice, as nice as the royal purple button down that Lex had on. And it accentuated Clark’s muscles in a way that had Lex’s mouthwatering. 

But the bizarre nature of this moment didn’t end there. Clark had made a b-line for the silver cart that contained Lex’s favorite selections of alcohol, lifting a decanter and smelling it. 

“I didn’t know you were a scotch drinker…”

“It’s very difficult to resist a 29-year-old Highland,” Clark poured himself a glass and alarm bells blared in Lex’s brain, but he smiled rather than show his confusion.

“You know, I had a feeling you’d pillaged your father’s collection of single malts.”

Lex swiveled his chair to face him. “Now how do you know it’s from my dad?” he rested his left elbow on the arm’s chair and brought his left hand to his face. 

“Isn’t it all your dad’s?” he shot. “This castle?” Clark began walking. “LuthorCorp. The cars. The jets. Everything. The very cufflinks on your sleeves,” he came to stand in front of Lex’s desk. He held the glass but motioned at Lex with it. 

The young billionaire felt his blood begin to boil. His heart picked up pace, but he maintained a cool façade and gave a slight smile. He leaned forward. 

Luthor knew that Clark was becoming more refined, more adult, but it was as if that transition had leapfrogged forward at an exponential rate. He seemed so comfortable in his own skin that it nearly made Lex uncomfortable in his own. 

“Clark, I know you well enough to know that this isn’t you talking,” he ventured. Those alarm bells that had started earlier only grew louder and more insistent with every passing second. It was as if he was stuck in a carnival hall of mirrors, looking at a Clark that wasn’t really Clark. It made his stomach queasy. 

The ease with which Clark sauntered around the study, his knowledge of the scotch, the quicksilver shimmer in his eyes that belied a mischievousness that was not characteristic of Kent. The cheap blow about all that Lex had belonging to Lionel…

Worst of all, when confronted with his latest statement, Clark just took a swig of the amber liquid and gave a slight nod. “You’re absolutely right…I’m not myself.” 

Lex’s blood ran cold. 

The pace and cadence of his words, the movements of his body, his dress…it was almost like…he was…

“I’m under stress,” Clark said with an air of sarcasm. 

Lionel played with the crystal in his hands, running a finger along the carved design. He was about to launch into discussing the 54 million dollars, but he knew that would be the end of the charade. If he began to talk of the money, Lex would know for sure that it was him. 

Plus, what would such talk accomplish? It would blow his cover and there was no way that Lex would actually give the money back that he stole.

Lionel finished the contents of the tumbler and set the glass down on the silver tray. 

If this were anywhere other than Smallville, Lex wouldn’t think it possible, but it was as if Clark really wasn’t himself. Literally. What was this? Attack of the body snatchers? But it couldn’t be any run of the mill meteor freak either. So, who stood before him?

Deep down, Lex knew the answer to the puzzle before him. He knew the answer and it chilled him to the bone, but he was unwilling to accept it.

Clark walked towards where Lex remained seated at his desk and slid his eyes over his chest. 

A trail of goosebumps rose wherever Clark’s eyes roamed, and a war erupted between Lex’s ribcage.

Oh yes, this was a far better course of action, Lionel thought to himself as he watched Lex’s micro expressions bely how he felt about Kent’s eyes upon him. Lionel felt himself grow hard and thrilled at the idea of utilizing Clark’s impressive cock to punish Lex. 

Lionel as Clark invaded Lex’s space, lowering himself, hands resting on the arms of Lex’s desk chair. 

Lex, not wanting to show hesitancy, did not back away from the advance. He simply watched in fascination as Clark’s angelic face drew closer to his own. 

Lionel could feel the want pouring off of Lex. For the longest time, he had thought that his son had deflowered the farm boy, but the desperation emanating from Lex told him otherwise. 

“How long have you wanted me Lex?” Clark asked softly, his eyes shifting between blue and green. 

Lex drew in a breath to steady his mind, but it wasn’t working. It was as if he had whiplash from seeing what he wanted to see and knowing the actual truth. 

“I think the better question is how long have you wanted me…Clark?” he emphasized the final word, letting the ‘k’ clack on his tongue. 

Clark brought a huge hand up to cup Lex’s cheek and gently caressed the pale flesh with his thumb. 

Lex was getting harder by the second and he knew that if he didn’t stop this now, he never would. He had Clark’s name poised on the tip of his tongue, ready to be spoken, ready to cease this entire charade, but it never got the chance to pass his lips. 

Clark leaned in and tilted his head, bringing his full pink lips to Lex. He tasted of scotch and his mouth was feather soft, which contrasted sharply with his strong and sweeping tongue. 

Lex found himself dissolving into the kiss, ignoring the side of his brain that was screaming ‘this is Lionel,’ to instead focus on the side of his brain that said…’you can either have Clark like this, or never have him at all.” 

Was it an abuse of Clark’s body? Yes. But Lionel was the one abusing, not Lex. Right? 

Clark pulled away. “I can hear you thinking Lex,” he brought a thumb and forefinger to capture Lex’s chin. “Always thinking,” he smiled beneath hooded eyes. “Am I not doing a good enough job for you? Not rough enough to get you to stop thinking?” There was an edge to his voice. 

Again, Lex had decided to stop this, and this time managed to get the other man’s name out. “Clark...” 

“I’m giving you want you want Lex, and you’re going to take it,” Clark closed in and began devouring Lex’s mouth with far more skill than he had any right to possess. He wasn’t even giving Lex the chance to pull away. Whenever he tried, Clark only latched onto Lex’s bottom lip with his razor-sharp teeth and drug him closer. 

Clark hauled Lex from the desk chair and pushed him onto his knees. 

There was no denying that this was Lionel. No way would Clark ever suggest that his first sexual encounter with Lex be this unbalanced in power. He would want mutual satisfaction. He would blabber through it. He would ask Lex if he was going too fast or too slow…he would gauge every action and reaction. 

Clark’s large hand was on the side of Lex’s head and he looked down at Lex with an expression that dripped with lust. 

“You’re going to suck my cock Lex,” he said, running a thumb over Lex’s parted pink lips. “That sly grin of yours will be gone as I fill you up with me – as I choke you on my cock.” Lex squirmed at the words. “You're a liar Lex... and it's time that you pay for it. No more excuses or half truths” he began undoing his belt and then reaching for the button and zipper. "You won't be able to say a thing with me filling your mouth." 

Lex stared at him hungrily, his eyes waiting for what to come with such anticipation that his heart skipped. 

Never did he think he would ever get to kiss Clark…to touch him…to taste him…

“This isn’t Clark,” a little voice nagged at the back of his skull, but he shoved it away. 

“You deserve to be punished,” the facsimile of Clark pulled out his cock and Lex’s mouth watered. 

“Are you going to be good Lex? Are you going to let me use you like the submissive you truly are?” he growled the words. 

His entire life, Lex had been taught to never show weakness. In his father’s eyes, submission was weakness. 

“If you say no, we’ll stop right now,” Clark threatened. “Which would be such a shame considering how ready I am to fill you with my come at both ends.” 

Lex couldn’t suppress the moan that tore from his mouth or the dark wet spot he knew was growing in his boxers as his cock leaked. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes…I’ll be good for you Clark. I’ll make it good,” he assured in a shaky breath. 

“Good boy,” Clark purred and a violent shiver rolled through Lex. 

Much to Lex’s surprise, Clark knealt to the ground with Lex, but only for a moment. He grasped Lex’s shirt and simply pulled it apart. The fabric in Clark’s left hand went left and the fabric in his right hand went right and buttons scattered everywhere, hitting the floor with a ting and rolling away in all directions. 

Lex sat still as Clark then undid his belt, grasped two handfuls of his slacks and did the same. The fabric screeched as it was torn asunder at the zipper, and in looking down, Lex realized that Clark had also ripped the fabric of his boxers. 

Just how strong was he? 

“Gorgeous,” Clark licked his lips in a predatory manner that made Lex’s balls draw up. He felt the cool air conditioning slide over his hairless flesh as he sat there in his ruined clothes. His chest and crotch were exposed, his lips were red and kiss bitten and a flush spread across his cheeks and chest. 

Clark stood and stroked his impressive cock. Lex had a lot of experience sucking cock, but he knew that he’d be lucky to fit even half of Clark in his mouth. 

Was there any area in which Clark Kent was average? Because this certainly wasn’t it. 

Lionel grasped Clark’s pulsing arousal and brought it to Lex’s lips where he smeared the leaking head along the think pink line of his mouth. 

“Now open up for me…” he pressed his cock inside the wet, warm cavern of Lex’s traitorous mouth. He pushed further and further and then drew out only to push back in. 

Lionel hated how careful he had to be. He knew that he could ram Clark’s cock right through Lex’s skull. Hell, he wondered if Clark’s come would shoot a hole like a bullet out the back of his head. 

It only turned him on further. 

Lex made delicious noises as his mouth was plundered. His hand went to his own cock, but Lionel pulled away and grabbed him tightly by the throat. “No touching yourself. No doing anything without asking me first – you understand?” 

Lex wheezed out a yes through his crushed windpipe as the blood gathered in his face and his lungs screamed. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Lionel’s expression, reflected in Clark’s features, softened. He let go of Lex’s neck and resumed filling his mouth. “Good boy. Hands behind your back,” he ordered. 

Lex obeyed, knotting his hands behind him as his mouth was repeatedly filled with Clark’s length. His lips were stretched wide open and his jaw ached fiercely. He hummed around the intrusion and Clark moaned above him. 

His eyes fixed on Clark who loomed large, hips pistoling as he pulled out and pushed in. He looked so fucking gorgeous that Lex wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. And yet he knew, that for this, he would likely be going in the exact opposite direction. 

“That’s how you belong Lex,” Clark’s movements began to falter. He was close. “On your knees. Drool dripping out of your abused mouth as you struggle to suck me. Tears in your eyes. Your red leaking cock untouched.

Clark’s right hand flew to the base of his cock as it began to twitch. He pushed impossibly far into Lex’s mouth, breaching his throat and not even caring. His left hand was on Lex’s shoulder. His balls twitched as he started to fill Lex’s mouth. 

Lex was choking on Clark, his gag reflex barely able to be contained, and bright pain exploded at his right shoulder where Clark gripped him. 

Despite the pain, despite choking, despite knowing that this was Lionel…he didn’t want to stop. 

“You deserve this you sick fuck,” he told himself as he struggled to tide back his own orgasm. “You deserve to be punished.” 

Greedily, he swallowed around Clark’s cock, which seemed to continue on with an endless orgasm. He drank and drank and when black dots formed at the sides of his vision and he thought he might pass out, Clark finally withdrew. 

Lex heaved in lungful’s of air and could only cough and struggle to get his breath back. In a rasping voice he asked permission to do what he needed to do. 

“Can I…put my hand at the…base of my cock and squeeze? Stop my orgasm?”

“You may,” Clark sounded pleased. 

Lex did exactly that, swallowing over and over and trying to continue breathing as he pushed his own orgasm away, which wasn’t easy. 

He licked at his lips as Clark stood over him and tasted him, really tasted him for the first time. His come wasn’t salty but sweet. Almost unbearably so. He chased the taste around his mouth with his tongue and found himself desperate for more. When the last remnants of the flavor were gone, he thought he might go mad in its absence. 

“That’s enough time to recuperate,” Clark was hauling him to his feet and plunging his tongue back into Lex’s mouth. He kissed him like the world was ending, like he was determined to fuck him with his tongue, to claim him, to subdue him. It was dominating in a way that Lex had never experienced, and it gave him something that he never knew he had wanted. Submission was not in his DNA. From day one, he wanted to possess Clark…to dominate him…but the raw power that rolled off Kent’s body made him reconsider his inclinations. 

Still though…this wasn’t Clark…and this would be all he ever got. 

His heart ached at the thought and more tears sped down his cheeks, only these weren’t from being choked on Clark’s dick. 

“What’s the matter Lex,” Clark pulled away having felt Lex’s cool tears touch his face. “Want me to stop?” he asked as Clark, the innocent and concerned look and tone making Lex feel carsick. 

“No,” he breathed a little too quickly. 

“Ahhh…” realization dawned over Clark’s features and Lex shivered at the implication. “You don’t ever want me to stop. Is that it?” 

Lex said nothing, just let the errant tear roll down his cheek. 

Lionel put his hand on Lex’s shoulder and squeezed. The broken bone beneath screamed in pain and Lex shouted. 

“Answer.” 

“Yes. That’s it. I don’t want you to stop.” 

“Good,” Lionel’s purr came through Clark’s voice. “Because I wasn’t planning on it,” he tore his own shirt off and slid off the remainder of his clothes before starting on Lex. 

The mess of fabrics lay puddled on the floor, abandoned and dark as blood. Now they were both stark naked. 

Lionel considered using more than just Clark’s strength, but he didn’t want to give Clark’s secrets away. No… those were only for him. Why should Lex get to enjoy the knowledge he had sought for so long? The only thing he’d show him was Clark’s strength. That was it. 

And boy was he glad that Lex was still alive after he had finished coming down his throat, or else he wouldn’t get to enjoy what was coming next. 

He pulled their bodies towards one another and Lex ground into him, writhing and keening and not caring how pathetic it made him look. 

Five years he had waited for Clark. Five years’ worth of daydreams and wet dreams and obsession and it all broke loose like an overflowing bayou. He didn’t care that this was Lionel, because it had Clark’s face, Clark’s hands, Clark’s voice, Clark’s cock, Clark’s come. 

“I’m going to fill you with Clark’s come,” Lionel whispered in his ear and Lex nearly lost it. It was the first time that Lionel had hinted or admitted that he wasn’t Clark. “Would you like that? To have his seed dripping out of you?” 

Lex groaned, low and long, and Lionel bit at his neck so hard that it drew blood. Then he gave him an impressive hickey on the opposite side of his neck before lifting his hand and violently swiping everything off Lex’s desk. 

Papers fluttered to the floor like broken butterfly wings and the more solid objects of his desk went crashing to the ground in a thousand pieces. 

Once the way was clear, Lionel lifted Lex at the hips and sat him upon the desk. 

Lex shivered as his ass met the cold surface and he watched Lionel yank at a locked drawer, forcing it open. He grabbed the lube that Lex kept there and began oiling his fingers. 

He shoved at Lex’s chest and yanked him forward, spreading his cheeks unceremoniously. Harshly, he pressed into Lex’s hole. 

It was an unforgiving preparation. 

“Da – Clark,” he caught himself just in time, but it was too late. Clark’s features darkened like storm clouds and a snarl formed on his face. He whipped Lex forward so that his stomach would be on the desk and he plunged a second finger inside of him far too soon. 

Lex let out a scream but tried to relax. He struggled to breathe through the pain and when the sharp shout of pain began to finally subside, Lionel brought his hand down upon Lex’s ass. 

One smack. 

Two smacks. 

Three, four, five.  


His backside had to be black and blue, he was sure of it without even looking. The force behind each hit was astounding. The spanks resounded through his muscle (and whatever scant amount of fat he had) and echoed through his balls. Pain and pleasure began to bleed together as Lionel ceased the smacks and began scissoring the fingers in his ass. 

Lex wriggled on his own desk, precum smearing the surface. 

Despite not being nearly prepared enough, Lionel removed his fingers and began positioning Lex how he wanted him. He kept Lex on his belly on the desk, his legs spread wide, knees pressed onto the desk’s surface, cock trapped between his belly and the desk. His feet hung awkwardly off the edge in this bizarre frog-like position. His legs began to tingle at the lack of blood supply, but he tried to ignore it. 

“This may be quick, but it’ll be good,” Lionel lined Clark’s cock up to the puckered pink hole and began pressing inside. 

Slowly but surely, he sank deeper into Lex who was trembling and cursing as pain pulsed from the point of entry. 

“But if you do well Lex..if you do well and you don’t come, I’ll have the best reward for you,” he said shakily as he finally slid home. 

At last, Lex took a deep breath. It would be a near impossible challenge to not come. On his way in, every time, Clark hit his prostate and he knew that it was about to be pounded. 

“Can you do that Lex? Not come?” 

“Yes,” he breathed against the flat surface under his face, watching his words fog up the surface before disappearing. 

Clark wasn’t even winded. He didn’t even seem fazed. And after he’d come the first time, his cock didn’t even flag. 

“No refractory period,” his brain supplied, ever in scientist mode. 

Just how many times could Clark fuck in a row? How could he even make love with the unparalleled strength he was exhibiting. And Lex could tell that he was holding back – a lot. What would happen if he didn’t hold back? Would Lex be a pile of blood, bones and organs? Probably. 

If Lionel wanted to kill him, this would be too easy. The only thing that kept Lex’s panic at bay was the thought that it wouldn’t be satisfying enough for Lionel to kill him this way. He would want Lex to stare into HIS face as he did the deed, not Clark’s. 

Clark groaned behind him as he brutally fucked Lex into the desk that violently shook and creaked. Able to see that the desk couldn’t take the strain, Clark put an arm under Lex’s belly and hoisted him up and off it. 

The farm boy literally held the entirety of his weight as he lifted Lex, legs apart, back pressed to his chest, and continued fucking into him. He bounced Lex up and down on his cock like it required no effort at all - like he had all the strength and stamina in the world.

Lex resisted the urge to stroke himself and instead watched his own cock bounce against his abdomen. 

Clark bit into the back of his neck and Lex could feel the rumble that rattled through his spine as Kent groaned. He could feel the large cock inside of him twitch just as it had in his mouth and he knew that he was coming. 

Heat unlike anything he’d ever felt began to spill in Lex’s ass as Clark’s hands dug into his legs, leaving bruises everywhere. 

Clark came…and came…and came and finally pulled out of Lex’s messed hole with an obscene ‘pop.’ Not even out of breath, Clark deposited Lex's feet back on solid ground.

Lex’s legs wobbled as his purple cock ached. “Please, I need to come…” He stared at Clark who hadn’t even broken a sweat. He looked perfectly untouched, whereas Lex probably looked like he’d gotten in a fight with a car and lost. 

“I’m so pleased to hear you beg,” Clark spun him, lifted him and put him back on the desk, only this time, he laid him lengthwise along the surface on his back. Luckily, the desk was long enough to accommodate him. Once settled, Clark climbed up onto the desk and straddled Lex, grabbing Lex’s erection behind him and lining it up with his hole.

“Wh – what are you doing? No lube? I – Clark…you’re not ready…” 

But Lionel in Clark’s body ignored him and lowered himself onto Lex’s arousal. 

To Lex’s shock, Clark’s hole seemed to open up for him, the canal already wet and ready like a pussy. Just what the fuck *were* his powers? He dug his hands into Clark’s strong thighs but didn’t even make a dent. No bruises formed and no blood was drawn as he dragged his nails down the tan skin. 

In only a handful of thrusts in and out of Clark, Lex began to come. He slammed the back of his head against the desk as he felt his soul nearly leave his body through his cock. His legs shook and his eyes closed as he spilled as deeply inside of Clark as he could. The noise that was ripped from his throat didn’t even seem to belong to him. 

Hell, he may have even blacked out a little, because when reality reshaped around him, Clark was climbing off of him - off of the desk - and his softening cock pulsed against his hip. 

“I hope you enjoyed that, because there’s no way the Kent boy would fuck you,” Lionel delivered the final blow to the façade and Lex felt his sanity waver. This entire event had the power to unravel his mind and that terrified him to his core. 

Clark stood next to the desk, unaffected, and began re-dressing. 

He had everything but his shoes back on when Lex heard Martha’s voice. 

“No!” she screamed from the doorway. She was rushing into the room with a green rock and Lex could do little more than turn his head towards her. He just lay there on the buckled desk, naked, bruised, bleeding, watching the scene unfold.

Martha had a choice to make, to go after Lionel with the Kryptonite or check on Lex, and her immediate instinct was to check on Lex. 

“No, no, no, Lex…” her voice was ragged and teary. She rushed towards the young billionaire who was a sated pile of guilted bones. 

What could he say? How could he explain that he wasn’t raped? That he’d asked for this? It certainly didn’t look that way. 

“God Lex,” she cupped his face, her warm hands reassuring. 

She turned her head for a second and saw that the man wearing her son's body like a coat had sped away. Her mind reeled with the implication that Lionel had just raped his own son.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Lex tried to sit up, forgetting about his broken shoulder. He shrieked in pain and fell back against the desk, grasping his shoulder with his other hand.

“We need to call an ambulance, call the police.” 

“No, you can’t!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because…” he struggled. “They’ll do a rape kit on me.” 

Her sad eyes continued to tear up. 

“His…” he gulped, “his come…is inside of me,” he whispered. “And although its Lionel,” he continued slowly, “it’ll be Clark’s DNA.” 

“Lex,” she hiccuped a sob. 

“My DNA is inside of him too,” he found himself tearing up. This was never how he wanted things to happen. 

Had he really become so desperate for Clark’s love that he’d take his body if that’s all he could have? Even if a monster was wearing his skin? 

Yes. He had. 

She had to know the truth, Martha deserved that much. 

“He – he didn’t…rape…me,” he finally admitted, mouth dry. 

He expected her features to twist with disgust, he waited for her to take several steps back in shock. But it was apparent that she didn’t believe him. How could she when his body looked this way? 

“We need to get you help Lex,” her lip shook.

He sucked in a breath and pulled his legs up to begin the slow process of sitting. She helped him with a hand to his back. The room threatened to spin around him. Clark, er Lionel, was long gone.

“You shouldn’t help me,” he tried again. “I gave him permission.” 

“You didn’t have a choice!” 

“I did. I did and I gave him permission because I knew…” tears cut down his cheeks. “I knew that was the only way I’d ever get to have Clark sexually,” he hung his head. He waited for a scream or a slap, but what came was far worse. 

Silence. 

Then…

“You have a personal doctor right Lex? One who’s sworn to secrecy?” 

He looked over at her as if she’d grown two heads. “Yes, his number is in my phone.” 

“Where’s your phone?” 

“In my slacks,” he shakily pointed to the floor.

Maybe she still didn’t believe him. Or maybe she understood the true depth of love and obsession that Lex had for her son. A love so deep that he’d do anything to taste and touch him. Maybe she suspected Lionel’s abuse and didn’t blame Lex for his perversions. Maybe she thought it was Stockholm syndrome. 

He could figure it out later. For now, he had bones to mend and a mind to hold together.


End file.
